Sol y Luna
by sora-121
Summary: Él tenía pareja, ella la persona mas timida de la pension, son como sol y luna, ¿Puede surgir el amor en una pareja asi?...Y es que no hay nada imposible...RenxTamao.2º Capitulo!
1. ¿Por qué eres asi?

_Bueno, aquí me encuentro de nuevo, con un fic de TamaoXRen. Este fic a diferencia de los otros escritos será largo (Sobre unos 18 capítulos) y estoy mas nerviosa que nunca, quizás por que es la primera vez que escribo un fic de estas dimensiones o quizás por que no se si gustara. En fin, solo espero que lo disfruten y que les guste._

_Sora-121_

_**Sol Y Luna**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1º Capitulo **

_¿Por qué eres así?_

Personalidad: conjunto de características, rasgos, etc que constituyen y diferencian a una persona.

La personalidad de Ren Tao era fría, arisca y en la mayoría de las veces malhumorada, en cambio, Tamao era tímida, gentil y cariñosa a su manera. Eran polos opuestos, blanco y negro, ligero y pesado…Sol y luna…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una bonita mañana en la pensión "En". Una muchacha de cabello rosado se encontraba preparando el desayuno mientras tarareaba una canción. El sonido de la puerta hizo que dirigiera la vista hasta esta. Allí se encontraba su amiga Pilika, toda despeinada y sobándose el ojo derecho lentamente. Tamao sonrió ante la tierna imagen de su amiga.

-Buenos días, señorita Pilika-

-Buenos días, Tamao- dijo Pilika bostezando- Y ya te he dicho mil veces que no me llames señorita-

Tamao sonrió y siguió cocinando, Pilika bufó al ver que su amiga no le haría caso, por lo que decidió hacer una curiosa pregunta.

-Tamao, ¿Tu estas enamorada?-

Tamao se sonrojo al máximo con esa pregunta y su nerviosismo fue tal que se echo todo el té encima. Pilika la vio preocupada y se acercó.

-Vaya, no sabia que te pondrías así-

-No pasa nada- dijo Tamao sonriendo- Terminare de preparar el desayuno y me cambiaré-

-¿No prefieres cambiarte antes?-

-No, no importa, ya queda poco- dijo Tamao volviendo su vista a la cacerola.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren Tao se había levantado mas temprano de lo normal ese día, no sabia el porque pero últimamente le costaba horrores dormirse, por eso, esa mañana decidió hacer algo productivo y se puso a entrenar. Aunque el torneo se hubiese suspendido no iba a permitir perder su buena condición física. Hacia ya bastante rato que estaba así, pegando patadas y puñetazos al aire, saltando y corriendo de un lado a otro como luchando con algo imaginario.

Cuando miró el reloj de su muñeca se sorprendió por lo tarde que era, dio un largo suspiro y guardó su cuchilla para luego dirigirse a la ducha.

Caminaba a paso rápido, intentado evitar ser descubierto por su novia, no tenia ganas de verla y que se le colgara del brazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Cuando llego al cuarto de baño suspiró aliviado y se despojó rápidamente de la ropa para meterse a una velocidad de vértigo en la ducha, abrió el grifo y el agua caliente comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, suspiró de nuevo intentando relajarse.

Cuando salio de la ducha se colocó la toalla en la cintura y se observó en el espejo, sus ojos dorados ya no tenían un brillo especial, ese brillo que algún día tuvieron y sus cabellos ahora un poco mas largos empezaban a revelarse en su contra, sonrió con cinismo, no sabia que podía a llegar a ser tan atractivo.

Después de su reflexión sobre lo hermoso que era se vistió y salio del baño hacia la cocina.

El único pensamiento que tenia Ren en su mente era "Quiero un vaso de leche" y aunque pareciese raro este pensamiento lo llevaba distraído. Lo suficiente distraído como para que no se diese cuenta de la presencia de la pelirrosa y causando que chocaran de forma aparatosa.

-Auch- dijo Tamao desde el suelo.

Ren por su parte se levanto rápidamente del suelo y dirigiendo una leve mirada a Tamao, se marchó de nuevo apresurado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamao se sobaba lentamente la mano izquierda, la verdad es que lo dolía bastante, así que cogió el botiquín de su habitación y se colocó una venda para inmovilizarla. Mientras hacia esto, no paraba de pensar en la mirada de Ren y en lo sonrojada que se había puesto.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo despertar y la cabeza de Pilika asomándose a través de esta la hizo sonreír.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Pilika que entró rápidamente a la habitación.

-Nada- dijo Tamao sonriendo- solo me caí…-

-¿Y como te caíste si se puede saber?-

-Bueno…- Tamao se sonrojo de nuevo- solo fue una caída tonta sin importancia-

-Ok, te creo- dijo Pilika levantándose- Por cierto, ¿has visto a Ren?-

-Si- dijo Tamao rápidamente- creo que esta en su habitación-

-Vale- dijo Pilika abriendo la puerta- Ahora nos vemos-

Tamao suspiro lentamente. ¿Por qué diablos se sonrojaba al recordar la mirada dorada?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren Tao cerró de un portazo la puerta de su habitación y se tiró en el futón. Estaba furioso con la muchacha pelirrosada y consigo mismo. ¡Por dios! Ni siquiera notó su presencia. Además, esa niña todo el día sonrojada, parecía una bombilla de Navidad…es patética.

-¡Hola amor!- dijo Pilika entrando en la habitación de su novio-

Ren soltó un bufido en señal de saludo, mientras Pilika se tiraba encima de él literalmente y comenzaba a darle pequeños besos. Ren Tao no se inmutó, simplemente se quedo quieto, con los ojos cerrados, como llevaba haciendo meses.

-¿Hoy no piensas desayunar?-

-Si, claro, vamos- dijo Ren mecánicamente y se levanto del futón apartando lentamente a Pilika.

Pilika se agarro al brazo de su novio y comenzaron a bajar hacia la cocina, ella enamorada como nunca y él… ¿Qué demonios sentía él?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamao ya se encontraba en la cocina cuando la joven pareja llegó, la joven estaba terminando de colocar la comida en los platos de una forma rápida y precisa.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Tamao?- preguntó Pilika sobresaltando a su amiga y causando que tirara un plato.

-Patética…-susurro Ren mientras Pilika le echaba una mirada fulminante por el comentario.

Tamao simplemente se sonrojó aun más y comenzó a recoger los trozos del plato mientras Ren se dirigía al salón seguido por una cabreada Pilika.

-¿Por qué diablos la tratas tan mal?- preguntó Pilika furiosa- No entiendo que te ha podido hacer-

-Existir- dijo Ren desafiante-¿No te parece suficiente para que me moleste?-

-Eres un idiota- dijo Pilika dándose la vuelta bruscamente- Deberías conocerla antes para poder decidir si debes tratarla bien o mal, te llevarías una grata sorpresa con ella- y se marchó de nuevo a la cocina a ayudar a su amiga.

Mientras Ren no paraba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Pilika ¿Y si debía darle una oportunidad a la joven pelirrosada?...Ya lo pensaría esa tarde, ahora necesitaba un vaso de leche, si, un vaso de leche bien frío…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna se encontraba sentada en el salón viendo su novela favorita, en un rincón Yoh se entretenía con una naranja, intentando decidir si comérsela o no y sentados en el sillón Horo Horo y Chocolove mantenían una disputa por decidir quien era la modelo japonesa mas hermosa.

-No puedo creer que este viviendo aquí, con estos locos- dijo Ren para si mismo desde el marco de la puerta.

-¡Hola, amor!- saludó Pilika abrazando por detrás al joven de mirada dorada- ¿Dónde te metiste en toda la tarde?-

-Estuve dando un paseo por ahí- dijo Ren dando un suspiro- Solo quería tomar un poco de aire-

-Pero podías haberme avisado ¿No crees?-

-Pilika, somos pareja, no eres mi madre-

-Lo siento- dijo Pilika separándose lentamente del joven-

-Ven acá- Ren la abrazó con fuerza y le besó la cabeza-

-Es solo que me preocupo por ti…-

-Shh…calla, he sido un tonto, la próxima vez te avisare- dijo Ren posando un dedo sobre los labios de Pilika- pero hasta entonces…déjame disfrutar de tus labios-

Y la besó, la besó como nunca lo había echo, ni siquiera los primeros días de relación, cuando se separó tuvo que desviar la mirada, y allí se encontraba Tamao, estaba en silencio, con una escoba en la mano y su cara comenzó a tornarse de un color rojizo, luego se marchó a paso rápido a la cocina.

-Pilika, voy a por un vaso de agua, ahora vuelvo- dijo Ren separándose de la joven

Cuando Ren llegó a la cocina, Tamao limpiaba los platos del almuerzo, su cara aun tenia un color rosado causando que una sonrisa de superioridad se mostrara en el rostro del joven. Ren carraspeo para hacer notar su presencia y lo consiguió, porque a Tamao se le cayó el plato en el fregadero, pero esta vez no se rompió.

-Vaya, eres una persona fácil de sorprender-

Tamao se sonrojo ante ese comentario pero fue capaz de hablarle al joven.

-¿Desea algo, joven?-

-Si, vine por un vaso de agua-

-Cojalo, no querrá que yo se lo sirva también ¿No?-

Ren se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta y levantó una ceja en señal de no entender lo que pasaba, así que decidió tomar la palabra.

-Tamao, yo...- empezó Ren- bueno, quería disculparme por el comentario de esta mañana, lo dije sin pensar…-

-Pero lo dijo, joven, y si lo dijo es porque lo piensa-

-Ya, pero es que, no logró comprender tu comportamiento-

-No pasa nada, mucha gente no me entiende y yo no me enfado por ello-

-Esta bien, Tamao…empecemos de nuevo, haremos como si nos acabáramos de conocer-

-Uhm… esta bien- dijo Tamao no muy convencida-

Ren se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero la voz de Tamao lo detuvo.

-Joven Ren- dijo Tamao mientras este le miraba de reojo- ¿Por qué ha tenido ese cambio de actitud?-

-Bueno…digamos que me gustan las gratas sorpresas, Tamao- y se marchó.

Mientras Tamao se quedó un poco confundida, no había entendido muy bien lo que había querido decir el joven Ren, así que siguió haciendo sus tareas… necesitaba despejar su mente.

_**Continuara….**_


	2. ¿Felicidad?

**Sol y Luna**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**2º Capitulo**

_¿Felicidad?_

La **felicidad** es un estado emocional o afectivo caracterizado por sentimientos de satisfacción y bienestar.

Ren Tao no sabía a ciencia cierta su es eso lo que siente cuando esta con Pilika mientras que Tamao aún no ha conseguido experimentar eso en la pensión Asakura. Y es que, a veces, la felicidad es difícil de conseguir…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pilika se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, observando como su amiga preparaba la cena, la joven peliazul no paraba de hacer sonar sus dedos sobre la mesa, causando que Tamao, preocupada por su amiga, se decidiera a hablar.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Pilika?-

-¿A mi? ¡No!, ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Bueno no has parado de hacer ruido con los dedos, como si tuvieras algo que no te deja de rondar por la cabeza- dijo Tamao sentándose junto a su amiga.

-Pues si, es así como me siento. Tamao, ahora te necesito mas que nunca- dijo Pilika agachando la cabeza haciendo que Tamao la abrazara con fuerza.

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras, Pilika- dijo Tamao acariciando la cabeza a su amiga- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

- Bueno, veras…- comenzó Pilika separándose de Tamao- Las cosas con Ren no van del todo bien, aunque hayas visto las muestras de cariño de hace un rato, hace semanas que no me daba un abrazo y los "te quiero" se han quedado en el olvido, además ya apenas hablamos, siempre hacemos lo mismo y estoy empezando a pensar que ya no me quiere o al menos no igual que antes. La verdad es que no se que hacer- dijo Pilika rompiendo a llorar.

Tamao se quedó muda, nunca pensó que las cosas entre Ren y Pilika fueran mal, si es verdad que la mayoría de las veces era la joven peliazul la más efusiva, Ren siempre le había correspondido. Aunque pensándolo bien, ella no sabia mucho de esa relación, puesto que, aunque Pilika fuese una de sus mejores amigas, sabia que a Ren no le caía muy bien, por lo que desde que ellos habían comenzado a salir, las dos jóvenes se había distanciado un poco.

Tamao sonrió a su amiga intentando tranquilizarla y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

-Pilika, no llores, veras que todo se solucionará

-No lo creo, Tamao.

-Mira, si quieres puedo intentar averiguar algo- dijo Tamao secándole las lagrimas a su amiga- quizás alguno de los chicos sepa algo, pero por favor no llores mas.

-Esta bien- Dijo Pilika abrazando a su amiga y poniéndose de pie- Gracias, Tamao, eres mi ángel rosado.

Tamao rió ante ese comentario y vio como su querida amiga se marchaba al salón dando que algún otro salto.

La joven pelirrosa comenzó a pensar en la forma en que podría averiguar lo de Ren, por lo que al sentir una mano sobre s hombro, no pudo reprimir un respingo.

-No deberías ser tan despistada, Tamao.

-Señorita Anna…Yo…Solo…Lo siento- dijo Tamao sonrojándose y agachando la mirada.

-No deberías de disculparte por ser de una forma u otra-

-Señorita Anna, ¿Vino por algo en especial?- quiso saber curiosa la joven pelirrosa.

-Ah!, si, Pilika me estuvo contando en la mañana que tenia muchas ganas de ir a la playa, y bueno le estuvo diciendo a Yoh y le pareció bien, así que mañana iremos allí- dijo Anna mirando lo que estaba cocinando la joven.

-¡Oh, esta bien!- dijo Tamao sonriente- ¿Tiene hambre, señorita Anna?-

-La verdad es que si, iré a avisar a los demás de que la comida esta casi lista- dijo Anna mientras salía de la cocina.

Mientras Tamao se levantaba sonriente y se acercaba a la cacerola para comenzar a servir la comida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren Tao se encontraba tumbado de nuevo en su habitación, le gustaba estar allí cuando quería pensar, puesto que el silencio que allí reinaba era difícil de encontrar en otro lugar de la pensión.

Ren suspiró intentando despejar su mente, colocó sus brazos sobre su cara y comenzó a reflexionar sobre su relación con Pilika. La verdad es que no sabia a ciencia cierta porque aún seguía con la joven del norte, lo cierto es que ya no sentía nada cuando la besaba y siendo sincero, ya no recordaba la ultima vez que le había dicho "te quiero"

Cuando esa tarde la besó con toda la pasión que pudo, no sintió nada, ni un leve cosquilleo. Aún recordaba la primera vez que la besó y todo el revuelo de sentimientos que sintió por aquel entonces no se parecía en nada a lo que últimamente sentía con la peliazul.

Sin embargo, algo extraño le pasaba cuando estaba a solas con Tamao. Su mente no le dejaba pensar con claridad y últimamente hacia cosas bastantes estúpidas en presencia de esta, y es que no lo podía evitar, simplemente sus actos eran involuntarios y por mucho que intentase controlarlos, nunca lo conseguía. ¡¿Pero que demonios hacia pensando en la joven pelirrosa?!

Ren suspiró de nuevo y continuo reflexionado sobre su relación con Pilika, en cierto modo siempre hacían lo mismo, por la mañana ella lo recibía efusivamente, por la tarde solían pasear y por la noche, algunas veces, tenían sexo, ya no hacían el amor, solo era sexo, la necesidad de sentir placer. Ya no había caricias de amor, ni dulces besos, ni un solo "Te quiero", y eso le hacia llegar a una conclusión, estaba con Pilika por sexo… pero…¡No!, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, quizás solo fuera un momento de esos en los que uno no sabe lo que quiere…¡Si!, eso debe ser.

-Joven Ren, ya esta lista la cena- dijo Tamao dando pequeños golpes en la puerta.

Ren sintió como su corazón se le comenzaba a acelerar, pero no le dio mayor importancia , se levantó y abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose cara a cara con Tamao, a escasos centímetros, Ren vio como la cara de Tamao conseguía adquirir un rojo algo exagerado, pero lo que mas le descolocó fue sentir como su cara comenzaba a arderle.

-Yo…solo…- empezó Tamao con voz temblorosa.

-Ya bajo- la interrumpió Ren dándose la vuelta para que la joven no descubriese el leve color rojizo que habían adquirido sus mejillas.

Tamao se sacudió suavemente la cabeza intentando aliviar su sonrojo, luego, se dirigió a la escalera para bajar al comedor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cena transcurrió sin muchos problemas, solo aquellos que solía haber a diario, Ren y Horo discutiendo, Chocolove contando chistes malos y Anna repartiendo tortazos.

Tamao suspiró al terminar de fregar los platos, la verdad es que había sido un día agotador y más aún con su mano izquierda vendada, nadie, aparte de Pilika en la mañana, le había preguntado que le había ocurrido y eso le hizo sentir un poco mal, pues eso quería decir que nadie la tomaba mucho en cuenta. La joven dio otro suspiro intentando que las lágrimas saladas no corrieran por sus mejillas, acto seguido decidió salir al jardín para tomar un poco de aire.

Tamao se sentó en el césped y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, las estrellas brillaban con fuerza y la luna llena iluminaba todo el patio. Sonrió tristemente y se acercó sus piernas al pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos, se quedó de nuevo absorta mirando las estrellas.

-¿Te gusta la soledad?-

Tamao dio un respingo y dirigió su mirada hacia la derecha, junto a ella se encontraba Ren Tao, de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando las estrellas.

-Sinceramente…no, solo es que me gustan las estrellas y…- Tamao se calló al ver como Ren se sentaba junto a ella.

El silencio se hizo presente y eso incomodo enormemente a los jóvenes, por lo que Ren decidió hablar.

-¿Por qué llevas la mano izquierda vendada?- dijo Ren mirando la mano de la joven.

-Oh, bueno…- comenzó Tamao algo sorprendida de que el joven se hubiese dado cuenta de su mano lastimada- me lo hice… cuando nos chocamos esta mañana y caí mal al suelo.

-Déjame ver la mano- dijo Ren tendiéndole la palma.

Tamao lo miró dubitativa por unos segundos, pero luego colocó su mano vendada sobre la de palma de Ren. El joven la levantó con delicadeza hasta la altura de los ojos, luego le quitó la venda y comenzó a masajearla suavemente.

-Puede que te duela un poco mañana- dijo Ren volviendo a vendar la mano- avísame si te duele.

Tamao le sonrió y volvió a mirar las estrellas, no sabia muy bien porque, pero podía sentir un leve cosquilleo por cada centímetro de piel que Ren rozaba, y eso la hacia sentirse extraña.

-Por cierto- dijo Ren una vez hubo terminado de colocar el vendaje-Siento lo de esta mañana-

-No se preocupe, joven Ren- dijo Tamao observando el vendaje que le había hecho el muchacho con tanta precisión- Fue un accidente, yo no me di cuenta de que vinieras…-

-Yo tampoco, fue extraño…-dijo Ren observando el suelo pensativo- aun no entiendo como es que no sentí tu presencia…-

El silencio se hizo de nuevo presente entre la extraña pareja, la joven miraba las estrellas pensativa, mientras que el chico miraba el verde césped como si fuese lo mas interesante del mundo.

-Puede ser que como soy tan débil…-

Ren levanto la cabeza ante ese comentario y una expresión de no entender nada aparecio en su cara.

-No digas eso, ahora mismo puedo sentir tu poder espiritual- dijo Ren alzando la vista hasta el cielo- y me sorprendo al ver lo fuerte que eres-

-Solo lo dice para animarme- insistió Tamao, sonrojándose un poco al escuchar el comentario que le había dirigido el joven.

-Yo no soy de esa clase de tipos que dicen cosas por compasión, ni de esos que regalan flores ni bombones, ni siquiera soy capaz de mentir a una chica…- dijo Ren levantadote y sacudiéndose el pantalón, luego miró a la joven- Buenas noches, chica rosada- y se marchó.

Tamao sonrió al ver marchar al joven, le había gustado ese sobrenombre de "chica rosada".

-Buenas noches, ojos bonitos- susurró Tamao.

Tamao se quedo un poco más allí, pero de repente un recuerdo le vino a la mente…

…Había olvidado preguntarle a Ren por lo de Pilika… ¡¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?!

**Continuara…**

_Bueno, pues aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que os haya agradado._

_Yupii!! Cuatro reviews, siendo sincera como mucho me esperaba uno, pero me alegra que sean así, por eso este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes:_

**IRE YAMICHII**

**Conchito**

**Mitzu-chan**

**Naomi-Hayami**

_Gracias!! Y recordad…¡¡Dejen reviews, pliss!!_

_**Sora-121**_

_**PD**_ **Por cierto, pasarse si queréis por mi fotoLog, la dirección esta en mi Bio. Besos.**


End file.
